Cause Your My Destiny
by AegyaCrackCouple'SJ
Summary: Disaat dirinya terpuruk karna kematian sang suami, muncul seorang namja lain yang mengaku bisa melihat arwah suaminya dan menyampaikan pesan sang suami yang berwujud arwah. Hingga membawanya pada takdir yang sesungguhnya.


Tampak 2 orang namja sedang berpelukan di ranjang. Sang namja tampan dengan bersandar pada kepala ranjang dan memeluk namja manis dari belakang. Tubuh keduanya yang ditutupi selimut setelah menyelesaikan aktivitas yang menguras tenaga keduanya. Sang namja manis menyandarkan tubuh mungilnya kedalam pelukan sang namja tampan.

"Baby?" Panggil sang namja tampan.

"Hmm?" Si manis menyahut. Dirinya merasa lelah setelah apa yang mereka lakukan berdua.

Si namja tampan semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada pinggang ramping sang namja manis. Hidung mancungnya menghirup aroma manis yang menguar secara alami dari namja manis di pelukannya ini.

"Saranghae, Nyonya Choi Yesung!" Si namja manis aka Choi Yesung terkikik geli mendengar ucapan si namja tampan.

Dengan perlahan, tubuh mungilnya berbalik agar bisa menatap paras tampan sang suami. Tangan mungilnya bergerak mulai dari dahi, menyentuh alis tebal sang suami, turun ke pelipis kemudian mengusap pelan pipi sang namja tampan. Tangannya menangkup kedua pipi suaminya dan perlahan di mulai mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah suaminya.

"Nado saranghae, Tuan Choi Siwon!" Ucapnya sambil mengecup sekilas bibir tipis milik sang suami, Choi Siwon.

"Berjanjilah, kau akan selalu bahagia, sayang!" Ucap Siwon sambil menggesekan hidung mancungnya ke hidung mancung Yesung.

"Aku akan selalu bahagia kalau itu bersamamu karna kau lah alasan kenapa aku bahagia." Ucap Yesung sambil tersenyum manis.

"Gomawo, baby!"

"Untuk?"

"Karna selama 5 tahun ini selalu mencintaiku!" Ucap Siwon sambil memejamkan matanya.

"Gomawo karna selama 5 tahun ini kau selalu disampingku dan tidak meninggalkanku. Aku harap kita akan selalu seperti ini!" Ucap Yesung ikut memejamkan matanya.

'_Mianhae, baby!' _Batin Siwon.

* * *

Title :

Chapter : 1 (OneShoot)

Author : AegyaCrackCouple'SJ aka Eky

Genre : Romance, Angst,

Main Cast : Yesung, Kibum, Siwon, Leeteuk

Pairing : KiSung, Slight!Wonsung

Rating : T (untuk sekarang)

Disclaimer : All cast is not mine but I hope Kim Jong Woon aka Yesung is mine. But this story is mine.

Warning : Gaje, Typo's everywhere, Crack pair! so if u don't like u can clik (X), BL,kebanyakan dialog daripada deskripsi (?)

Summary : Disaat dirinya terpuruk karna kematian sang suami, muncul seorang namja lain yang mengaku bisa melihat arwah suaminya dan menyampaikan pesan sang suami yang berwujud arwah. Hingga membawanya pada takdir yang sesungguhnya.

* * *

"Anda tidak salah kan, dokter Park?" Tanya namja tampan di depannya. Wajahnya yang selalu tampak tampan sekarang terlihat sangat menyedihkan.

"Mianhae, Tuan Choi. Tetapi hasil diagnosa menunjukkan anda menderita kanker otak stadium akhir." Ucap dokter bername tag Park Leeteuk.

Siwon, si namja tampan, langsung menunduk untuk menyembunyikan air matanya. Hatinya sakit jika mengingat bahwa dirinya tidak akan bisa lagi bersama sang istri tercinta.

"Berapa lama?"

"Ne?"

"Berapa lama waktuku?" Tanya Siwon sambil menatap Dr. Park.

Dr. Park langsung melepas kacamata yang dipakainya. Matanya menatap Siwon serius. "Aku bukan Tuhan, Siwon-ah. Jadi aku tidak tahu batas umurmu." Ucap Dr. Park tegas.

"Baby, mianhae!" Ucap Siwon lirih.

"Ada satu cara agar kau bisa bertahan lebih lama."

"Apa?"

"Kau harus menjalani kemoterapi!"

"Apa itu bisa membuatku sembuh? Apa itu bisa membuat penyakit ini menghilang dari tubuhku? Tidak kan. Jadi untuk apa aku melakukannya?"

"Siwon-ah, setidaknya kau bisa bertahan lebih lama!" Bujuk Leeteuk kepada namja yang sudah dianggapnya dongsaeng tersebut.

"Tidak Leeteuk hyung. Toh nantinya aku juga akan mati kan jadi lebih baik aku manfaatkan waktuku yang tersisa bersama Yesung!" Ucap Siwon tegas.

"Apa kau tidak ingin memberitahu kepada Yesung tentang hal ini?" Tanya Leeteuk.

"Ani, aku tidak ingin membuatnya khawatir dengan keadaanku. Aku ingin membuatnya lebih bahagia sebelum aku tidak punya waktu untuk membahagiakannya lagi." Ucap Siwon sambil tersenyum sedih.

Leeteuk sendiri hanya bisa menatap Siwon iba. Dia tahu siapa Yesung. Dia bahkan mengenal istri namja tampan tersebut dengan baik. Karna Leeteuk lah yang memperkenalkan Siwon dan Yesung hingga akhirnya mereka menikah. Bahkan dia sendiri yang menjadi saksi bagaimana perjalanan 2 namja itu hingga seperti sekarang.

"Siwon-ah?"

"Gomawo Leeteuk hyung. Aku akan menjaga diriku dan tolong jangan beritahu Yesung tentang ini." Ucap Siwon. Setelahnya dia berdiri dan membungkuk kepada Leeteuk. Kakinya melangkah keluar ruangan Leeteuk untuk segera pulang dan menemui namja manisnya.

* * *

"Kau darimana, Siwonnie?" Tanya Yesung saat dilihatnya sang suami melewati ruang santai apartemen mereka.

"Kerja!" Jawab Siwon datar.

Yesung sendiri mengangguk mengerti. Dia maklum dengan nada bicara Siwon yang datar seperti itu atau mungkin karna sudah terbiasa. Entah sejak kapan namja tampan yang berstatus sebagai suaminya itu bersikap seperti ini. Datar dan dingin. Bahkan sudah tidak ada ucapan manis seperti biasanya sejak malam kepulangan Siwon dengan keadaan mabuk. Bahkan Siwon akan berangkat kerja pagi-pagi sekali dan akan pulang dengan sangat larut.

"Apa kau sudah makan? Aku sudah memasakkan makanan kesukaanmu." Ucap Yesung mencoba ceria.

"Sudah! Aku mau langsung tidur." Tanpa menatap Yesung, Siwon masuk kedalam kamar mereka.

"Tapi aku sudah memasakkan makanan untukmu, Siwonnie!" Ucap Yesung lirih.

Air mata yang dari tadi ditahan akhirnya tumpah juga. Wajah cantik yang biasanya ceria sekarang basah oleh air mata yang membuat jalan di pipi chubbynya. Perlahan kaki mungilnya menuju dapur untuk melihat hidangan yang ada di meja makan.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan makanan ini?" Tanyanya lirih. Perlahan ditariknya kursi dan didudukkan dirinya di kursi tersebut.

"Kau kenapa, Siwonnie? Kenapa kau berubah seperti ini? Apa aku berbuat salah padamu? Mian. Mianhae." Ucap Yesung lirih. Kepalanya diletakkan di meja dan dia menangis sendirian di sana. Menangisi keadaannya yang tidak seperti dulu. Menangis dengan harapan agar beban dan sesak dihatinya bisa menghilang.

Siwon sendiri, memilih untuk duduk di tepi ranjang miliknya. Kedua tangannya menangkup wajahnya. Dia menangis dalam diam. Terlihat dari bahunya yang bergetar pelan.

"Mian baby, mianhae. Aku sudah bersikap seperti ini. Maafkan aku, sayang!" Ucapnya lirih.

Ya. Sejak Siwon didiagnosa mengalami kanker otak stadium akhir, dia mencoba berubah. Berubah menjadi orang jahat. Sangat jahat. Dia bahkan tidak pernah lagi mencium Yesung sebelum dan sesudah bangun tidur seperti biasa. Tidak pernah memeluk dan mengucapkan kata cinta seperti biasa. Siwon betul-betul berubah demi Yesung. Agar Yesung terbiasa nantinya jika dia harus meninggalkan dirinya.

Sebetulnya Siwon tahu kalau namja manisnya itu sering menangis dengan tingkahnya. Tetapi dia mencoba untuk tutup telinga dan mata dengan keadaan Yesung. Dia sadar bahwa Yesung kecewa dan merindukan dirinya sama seperti dia yang merindukan namjanya. Tetapi dia tidak ingin Yesung akan terpuruk saat dirinya nanti pergi.

Sekarang yang dia bisa lakukan adalah membuat Yesung terbiasa tanpa dirinya walaupun itu menyakiti hati namja manis itu.

"Mian, sayang. Mianhae!" Ucap Siwon sambil menangkup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya.

* * *

Tampak seorang namja manis berpakaian serba hitam menatap kosong kearah sebuah batu nisan. Air mata yang dari tadi mengalir tidak dia pedulikan. Tangan mungilnya mengepal walaupun wajahnya sangat datar. Matanya sembabnya menatap sebuah tulisan yang ada di batu nisan berwarna abu-abu tersebut.

_**Choi Siwon**_

_**07-04-1986**_

_**04-10-2012**_

"Kau membohongiku, Wonnie! Kau meninggalkanku. Kau mengikari janjimu!" Ucap Yesung sambil menatap foto sang namja tampan.

"_**Sebetulnya Siwon menderita Kanker otak stadium akhir, Yesung-ah!"**_

"Kau bahkan tidak memberitahuku tentang hal ini. Kau anggap aku apa?" Ucap Yesung.

Masih teringat jelas ucapan dokter yang khusus merawat Siwon selama ini. Dia bahkan hanya bisa terdiam saat dokter Park menceritakan semuanya. Dia tidak menangis atau marah. Dia hanya diam sambil menatap kosong kearah dokter Park.

"_**Dia sengaja tidak ingin memberitahumu. Dia tidak ingin kau merasa sedih saat dia meninggalkanmu."**_

"Kau bahkan masih memikirkan perasaanku tapi kau tidak menceritakan semuanya."

"_**Aku sudah menwarinya untuk menjalankan kemoterapi tetapi dia menolak. Dia bilang ingin menggunakan sisa waktunya sebelum dia meninggalkanmu."**_

"Kenapa kau menolak untuk melakukan kemoterapi, Siwonnie? Bukankah dengan begitu aku bisa lebih lama bersamamu!"

"_**Menurutnya percuma melakukan kemoterapi karna juga tidak bisa menyembuhkan dirinya. Jadi dia hanya ingin membahagianmu sebelum dia pergi, Yesung-ah!"**_

"Kau bilang ingin membahagiakanku tapi apa yang kau lakukan,ha? Kau menyakitiku hingga aku lupa bahwa aku memiliki suami. Kau jahat, Siwonnie!" Ucap Yesung lirih.

Perlahan didudukkan dirinya di depan makan Siwon. Langit yang awalnya cerah perlahan mulai mendung. Seperti ikut merasakan sakit yang dirasakan namja manis tersebut. Tangan mungilnya menyentuh foto yang ada di batu nisan tersebut. Foto Siwon yang tersenyum hingga kedua dimple terlihat.

"Kau bahkan tidak mengucapkan selamat tinggal padaku, Siwonnie. Kau bahkan belum mengucapkan 'saranghae' sebelum kau pergi. Aku bahkan belum mengucapkan kata maaf padamu tapi kenapa kau sudah pergi? Kenapa?!" Teriak Yesung.

Air mata kembali mengalir dari kedua mata yang sudah sembab tersebut. Tangan mungilnya memukul tanah makam Siwon. Tidak dipedulikannya hujan yang semakin deras dan membasahi tubuh mungilnya.

"Hei, kau baik-baik saja?" Terdengar suara bass dari belakangnya. Perlahan Yesung memutar tubuhnya.

"Siwonnie?" Ucapnya sebelum kegelapan menyambutnya.

* * *

"Ais, kenapa harus hujan sederas ini? Bukankah tadi cerah?" Ucap seorang namja tampan.

Tampak tangan kanannya memegang sebuket bunga lily putih. Tangan kirinya memegang payung bening sehingga dia bisa melihat air hujan yang menyentuh payungnya. Jas putih yang mengidentifikasikan dirinya sebagai dokter, melekat di tubuhnya. Kaki panjang melangkah menuju area pemakaman yang sepi karna hujan deras yang mengguyur.

Kakinya perlahan mendekati sebuah makam yang berada di tempat yang agak jauh dari pintu masuk makam. Perlahan diletakkanya bunga lily putih diatas makam tersebut. Matanya yang dilapisi kacamata berframe hitam menatap sendu makam di depannya.

"Umma, apa kabar? Mian, aku baru bisa datang menjenguk umma. Pekerjaanku sebagai dokter sangat banyak. Beruntung hari ini dokter Park mengijinkanku untuk keluar jadi aku bisa menjenguk umma." Ucapnya pelan. Senyum tipis terlihat diwajahnya yang tampan.

"Umma, mian. Aku tidak bisa lama-lama karna pasienku masih menunggu di rumah sakit. Aku janji akan kesini kalau mempunyai waktu luang. Annyeong umma!" Ucapnya. Setelahnya dia membungkuk 3 kali. Kakinya langsung melangkah menuju pintu makam. Tetapi matanya tiba-tiba menangkap sosok manusia yang duduk di depan sebuah makam.

Entah kenapa hatinya bergetar saat menatap sosok tersebut. Bahu yang bergetar dengan tubuh yang basah membuat hatinya sakit entah karna apa. Perlahan kakinya mendekati sosok tersebut.

"Ais, kalau aku terlambat pasti Leeteuk hyung akan memarahiku. Tetapi kalau aku meninggalkannya disini, dia pasti akan sakit atau parahnya pingsan." Ucapnya ragu. Matanya melirik jam tangan yang ada dipergelangan kirinya.

Tanpa mempedulikan resiko, akhirnya kakinya melangkah mendekati sosok tersebut. Terdengar suara tangisan dan kata-kata yang entah kenapa membuat jantungnya serasa diremas kuat. Semakin dekat, semakin jelas pula suara sosok tersebut.

"Hei, kau baik-baik saja?" Ucapnya sambil mendekati sosok tersebut.

Perlahan sosok tersebut memutar tubuhnya.

DEG

"Siwonnie?" Ucap sosok tersebut sebelum pingsan.

"Ya! Jangan pingsan disini. Bangunlah!" Ucap namja yang berprofesi sebagai dokter tersebut.

Tanpa mempedulikan tubuhnya yang juga mulai ikutan basah, namja tampan tersebut mengangkat tubuh sosok yang tadi pingsan. Dilangkahkan kakinya menuju mobilnya setelah sebelumnya menyelimuti sosok tersebut dengan jaket yang dimilikinya. Setelahnya dia menuju Sapphire Hospital.

* * *

"Ya! Kim Kibum, kenapa kau baru kembali, ha? Kenapa bajumu basah seperti ini? Kau dar-"

"Leeteuk hyung, aku akan menjelaskannya nanti. Sekarang tolong bawa dia ke ruang UGD karna suhu tubuhnya sangat tinggi!" Potong namja yang bernama Kim Kibum.

"Yesung?" Ucap Leeteuk lirih.

"Kau mengenalnya, hyung?" Tanya Kibum.

Leeteuk mengangguk pelan. Matanya menatap sendu sosok yang ternyata adalah Yesung.

"Apa yang terjadi, Kibum-ah? Dimana kau bertemu dengannya?" Tanya Leeteuk.

Keduanya mendorong ranjang yang ditiduri Yesung untuk menuju UGD. Kibum masih belum mau mengganti baju miliknya yang basaha. Hatinya juga merasa cemas saat sosok yang ternyata adalah Yesung itu dalam keadaan seperti ini.

"Nanti akan aku ceritakan semuanya, hyung. Tapi tolong berikan pertolongan padanya!" Ucap Kibum tegas.

Mereka yang sudah sampai di ruang UGD langsung memberikan pertolongan pertama pada Yesung. Kibum sendiri memilih untuk keluar dan mengganti bajunya. Dia juga tidak ingin ambil resiko mendapatkan sakit karna bajunya yang basah.

Leeteuk sendiri memilih memberikan pertolongan pertama pada Yesung. Wajahnya semakin cemas saat dirasanya suhu tubuh Yesung semakin tinggi.

"Siwon-ah, apa kau lihat keadaan Yesung sekarang?" Leeteuk menatap miris tubuh Yesung. Tangannya mengeluarkan sebuah suntikan dan sebuah botol berisi cairan entah apa.

"Park Sajangnim, bagaimana ini? Suhu tubuh pasien semakin tinggi!" Ucap salah satu suster.

"Berikan dosis yang lebih tinggi!" Perintah Leeteuk. Sang suster mengangguk.

Sementara itu Kibum melangkah menuju ruangannya yang kebetulan berada diujung lorong lantai 1. Tampak beberapa suster menatapnya kagum walaupun keadaanya basah seperti ini. Kakinya langsung melangkah masuk saat pintu ruangannya terlihat di depannya.

"Bersiaplah menghadapi malaikat yang bertransformasi menjadi iblis, Kim Kibum." Ucap Kibum sambil melepaskan jas dokter miliknya.

'_**Gomawo.'**_

"Eh, nugu?" Tanya Kibum saat dirinya mendengar suara. Matanya menatap kesekeliling ruangannya.

'_**Aku disini.'**_

Kibum langsung mengalihkan tatapannya dan matanya menemukan sosok namja tinggi, atletis dan tampan. Tubuh tingginya tertutupi kemeja putih dan celana kain putih. Membuat sosoknya nampak bersinar dan semakin tampan.

"Nugu?" Tanya Kibum tidak yakin. Sosok tersebut tersenyum hingga 2 dimplenya terlihat. Membuatnya semakin tampan.

'_**Choi Siwon. Kau bisa memanggilku Siwon, Kibum-ssi.'**_

"Kibum saja, Siwon-ssi." Siwon tersenyum saat Kibum mengucapkannya.

'_**Kalau begitu, kau bisa memanggilku Siwon saja.' **_Ucap sosok yang ternyata adalah Siwon.

"Baiklah. Ada yang bisa aku bantu? Apa kau pasien rumah sakit ini?" Kibum bertanya dengan ramah.

Siwon tersenyum hingga 2 dimplenya kembali terlihat. _**'Tidak Kibum, aku justru sedang menjenguk seseorang yang sangat aku cintai.'**_

Kibum mengernyit bingung. "Pasien rumah sakit ini?"

'_**Ne, kebetulan baru saja dia masuk rumah sakit ini.' **_Siwon menatap Kibum lekat.

"Jeongmal? Nugu?" Tanya Kibum.

'_**Bisakah aku meminta tolong padamu?' **_Tanya Siwon tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Kibum.

"Apa? Kalau aku bisa membantu, pasti akan aku bantu." Ucap Kibum sambil memamerkan senyum membunuhnya.

'_**Tolong sampaikan kepada pasien yang kau bawa tadi, bahwa aku sangat mencintainya.'**_

Kibum semakin bingung mendengar ucapan Siwon. Dirinya mengingat pasien yang dibawanya tadi. Setelah ingat, dia tersenyum dan-

"Siwon, apa maksudmu Ye-"

Senyumnya perlahan memudar saat sosok Siwon sudah tidak terlihat. Bahkan yang ada hanya ruangannya yang sepi seperti biasa. Matanya menatap sekeliling berharap bisa menemukan sosok Siwon. Tetapi nihil, hanya korden yang tertiup angin yang tertangkap indranya.

"Kemana dia?" Tanya Kibum.

* * *

"Engg..."

"Kau sudah bangun, Yesung-ah?"

Perlahan Yesung membuka matanya. Matanya mencoba membiasakan dengan cahaya yang perlahan memaksa masuk ke indra penglihatannya. Setelah terbiasa, Yesung menatap sekeliling dan dahinya mengernyit saat yang ditemukannya adalah ruangan serba putih. Hidungnya mencium bau obat-obatan yang sangat dibencinya.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?" Yesung menoleh dan menemukan dokter Park atau Leeteuk tersenyum padanya.

"Baik dan agak pusing. Apa yang terjadi padaku, hyung?" Tanya Yesung sambil menatap Leeteuk sayu.

Leeteuk mendekat dan meletakkan telapak tangannya di dahi Yesung. senyum lega terpancara di bibir tipisnya. "Syukurlah, demammu sudah turun. Aku sempat cemas saat suhu tubuhmu tidak juga turun setelah hampir 24 jam."

"Memangnya aku kenapa?"

"Kau tidak ingat?"

Yesung menggeleng.

"Kau ditemukan di makam Siwon dalam keadaan basah kuyup dan pingsan." Ucap Leeteuk pelan. Dapat dia lihat perubahan wajah Yesung.

"Ah, ternyata itu bukan mimpi." Ucap Yesung getir.

"Yesung-ah-"

"Hyung, terima kasih sudah merawatku. Aku ingin pulang sekarang." Ucap Yesung sambil berusaha bangun. Walaupun kepalanya masih terasa pusing tetapi dia tetap ingin pulang.

Dia benci rumah sakit.

Itulah kenapa saat dulu dirinya sakit, dia tidak pernah mau kerumah sakit. Walaupun Siwon memaksanya dan berakhir dengan pertengkaran tidak penting keduanya. Yesung yang keras kepala tidak mau kerumah sakit dan Siwon yang tidak tega melihat Yesung sakit.

"Tapi Yesung-ah, kau belum sehat." Bujuk Leeteuk.

"Hyung, aku ingin istirahat dirumah. Aku mohon!" Pinta Yesung.

"Biar aku yang mengantarnya pulang, hyung!" Ucap seseorang yang baru saja masuk kedalam kamar rawat Yesung.

"Kibum-ah?"

"Bagaimana? Kau boleh pulang tetapi aku yang akan mengantarmu. Setidaknya nanti aku bisa memberi laporan pada Leeteuk hyung kalau kau kembali dengan selamat, bagaimana?" Tawar Kibum.

"Baiklah. Asalkan aku tidak dirawat disini." Ucap Yesung sambil menatap Leeteuk.

"Baiklah, aku akan mengurus semuanya!" Leeteuk mengalah.

"Kau yakin tidak ingin dirawat dirumah sakit saja?" Tanya Kibum tanpa menoleh ke samping.

"Tidak. Aku benci rumah sakit!" Ucap Yesung dingin.

"Wae?"

"Karna disana aku dapat merasakan kesakitan yang tidak ingin aku rasakan!"

Kibum mengangguk mengerti. Dirinya tidak ingin bertanya lebih jauh. Keduanya sekarang berada di dalam mobil Kibum karna Kibum sedang mengantar Yesung pulang. Yesung sendiri memilih untuk menyandarkan tubuhnya di kursi.

"Tetapi tidak semua kesakitan akan kau rasakan disana."

"Huh?"

"Terkadang kau bisa merasakan kebahagian dan ketenangan yang tidak pernah kau dapat."

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Yesung sambil menatap Yesung.

"Disaat seorang bayi lahir, maka kau akan dapat merasakan kebahagian karna anggota keluargamu bertambah. Tetapi kau bisa merasa tenang jika kau jauh dari rutinitas dunia yang membuatmu lelah."

"Aku tidak mengerti."

"Bukankah kalau kita sakit, itu juga merupakan tanda dari tubuh kita kalau mereka juga butuh istirahat?"

Yesung mengangguk. Sepertinya dia sudah mulai mengerti.

"Tidak selamanya tubuh mau menuruti apa yang kita inginkan. Terkadang mereka juga ingin didengarkan walaupun akibatnya kita harus terbaring dirumah sakit."

Kembali Yesung mengangguk.

"Baiklah, sudah sampai. Istirahatlah dengan baik. Ingat kondisi tubuhmu belum terlalu pulih!" Ucap Kibum.

Yesung kembali mengangguk. Tangannya bersiap membuka pintu mobil kalau saja Kibum tidak menahan tangannya.

"Wae?" Tanya Yesung sambil menatap Kibum.

"Aku dimintai tolong untuk menyampaikan pesan seseorang." Jawab Kibum sambil tersenyum.

"Apa?"

"Katanya dia sangat mencintaimu. Namanya Siwon. Choi Siwon!"

DEG

Yesung membatu mendengar ucapan Kibum. Matanya menatap dalam mata Kibum.

"Si... Siwon? Dimana kau bertemu dengannya?" Tanya Yesung datar.

Kibum bingung dengan perubahan Yesung. Tapi dapat dia rasaka tangan yang digenggamnya bergetar.

"Tadi dia datang keruanganku. Kami sempat mengobrol dan dia menyampaikan pesan seperti tadi."

"Jangan bercanda!" Bentak Yesung sambil menghempaskan tangan Kibum.

"Huh?"

"Siwon... Dia... Dia sudah..."

"Yesung, kau baik-baik saja?"

"Gomawo sudah mengantarku!" Yesung langsung keluar dari mobil Kibum. Tanpa menoleh kebelakang Yesung masuk kerumah yang dulu ditempatinya bersama Siwon.

Kibum? Dia menatap bingung kearah Yesung yang sudah menghilang. Keningnya berkerut bingung melihat reaksi Yesung tadi.

"Leeteuk hyung?" Gumamnya. Dia teringat saat pertama kali dia membawa Yesung dan Leeteuk tampak sedih saat menatap Yesung.

Tanpa membuang banyak waktu, Kibum menancap gas dan meninggalkan halaman rumah Yesung. Dia mempunyai banyak pertanyaan yang berkaitan dengan namja manis itu. Entah kenapa dia merasa, reaksi Yesung tadi ada hubungannya saat dirinya menyebut nama Siwon. Choi Siwon.

* * *

BRAK

Kibum langsung membanting pintu mobilnya saat dirinya sudah sampi di parkiran rumah sakit. Mengingat betapa ngebutnya dia tadi jadi tidak heran jika dia sudah sampai dalam waktu 15 menit. Kakinya langsung menuju ruangan milik Leeteuk

Tok... Tok...

"Masuk!"

Kibum langsung masuk dan menemukan Leeteuk sedang membaca sebuah dokumen. Dokumen pasien mungkin. Batin Kibum.

"Ada apa, Kibum?" Tanya Leeteuk saat dilihatnya Kibum hanya berdiri di depan pintu ruangannya.

"Hyung, apa kau mengenal Yesung?" Kibum tidak ingin berbasa basi jadi dia langsung menanyai kepermasalahnnya.

Leeteuk langsung menutup dokumen yang tadi dibacanya. Matanya menatap serius Kibum. Kibum sendiri menatap Leeteuk tenang.

"Ada apa?" Leeteuk kembali bertanya. Dia tidak ingin buru-buru menjawab pertanyaan Kibum.

"Jawab saja, hyung. Apa kau mengenal Yesung?" Kibum bertanya tenang tetapi terkesan memaksa.

"Ya, dia hoobaeku saat kuliah dulu. Kenapa?"

"Berarti kau juga mengenal Choi Siwon kan?"

DEG

"Darimana kau tahu tentang Choi Siwon?" Leeteuk menatap tidak percaya kearah Kibum.

"Jawab saja, hyung!" Kibum kembali menatap Leeteuk.

"Ya, dia juga hoobaeku saat kuliah dulu. Sama seperti Yesung." Jawab Leeteuk pelan. Dia tidak ingin salah bicara.

"Lalu, ada hubungan apa antara keduanya?"

"Apa maksudmu, Kibum?"

"Dimana Siwon sekarang?"

"Kibum, kau kenapa?"

"Jawab saja hyung karna dengan begitu aku bisa mengerti semuanya." Ucap Kibum tenang. Tetapi hatinya bergejolak menunggu jawaban Leeteuk. Dalam hati dia berdoa semoga apa yang dipikirkannya tidak menjadi kenyataan.

Leeteuk menghela nafas pelan. Dia tidak menyangka bahwa ada orang lain yang akan berhubungan dengan 2 orang yang sudah dia anggap hoobae tersebut. Matanya menatap Kibum dan dia menemukan kesungguhan disana.

"Awalnya marga Yesung adalah Kim. Tetapi berubah menjadi Choi setelah menikah dengan Choi Siwon."

DEG

Entah kenapa hati Kibum serasa diremas saat mendengar ucapan Leeteuk. Tetapi dia tetap memasang wajah tenang.

"Mereka menikah 5 tahun yang lalu karna mereka saling mencintai. Siwon sangat mencintai Yesung. Begitu juga Yesung. Dia juga sangat mencintai Siwon. Bahkan kedua orang tua Siwon sangat mencintai Yesung."

Cerita itu mengalir dengan hembusan angin sebagai saksinya. Kibum memilih diam dan mendengarkan walau dengan resiko hatinya semakin diremas kuat setiap cerita itu bertambah kisahnya.

"Hingga akhirnya Siwon didiagnosa menderita kanker otak stadium akhir."

DEG

Entah sudah berapa kali Kibum terkejut hari ini. Dimulai dari dia menemukan Yesung hingga sekarang dia mendengar cerita Leeteuk. Pikirannya kembali melayang mengingat kejadian kemarin.

"Berarti Siwon-"

"Ya Kibum, Siwon sudah meninggal akibat kanker otak tersebut." Ucap Leeteuk sambil tersenyum sedih.

"Yesung bahkan tidak mengetahui saat Siwon meninggal."

"Wae?"

"Karna saat itu Yesung sedang keluar kota. Mengunjungi makam orang tuanya."

"Jadi kemarin itu-"

"Ya, kemarin itu untuk pertama kalinya Yesung mengetahui bahwa Siwon sudah meninggal." Ucap Leeteuk memotong ucapan Kibum.

Kibum kembali terdiam. Pikirannya kosong karna terlau banyak kejutan yang diterimanya hari ini. Mulai dari dirinya bertemu dengan namja manis yang ternyata sudah mempunyai suami hingga kenyataan yang memisahkan keduanya.

"Hyung, apa Siwon itu mempunyai 2 dimple di kedua pipinya?" Tanya Kibum.

"Ne, dia mempunyai 2 dimple. Hal itu lah yang membuat Yesung senang saat Siwon tersenyum. Kata Yesung itu membuat Siwon terlihat sangat tampan." Ucap Leeteuk.

"Baiklah, terima kasih hyung!" Ucap Kibum. Dia membungkuk sebentar lalu melangkah keluar.

* * *

'_**Sepertinya aku tidak perlu mengenalkan diriku lebih jauh lagi padamu, benarkan Kibum?'**_

"Kenapa kau tidak jujur dari awal?" Tanya Kibum saat didengar suara yang dikenalnya. Matanya menatap sosok Siwon, masih dengan pakaian yang serba putih, bersandar di jendela.

'_**Apa kau akan percaya jika aku memberitahumu tentang diriku yang sebenarnya?' **_Tanya Siwon sambil tersenyum.

Kibum terdiam melihat senyum Siwon. Dia teringat ucapan Leeteuk tentang Siwon jika sudah tersenyum.

"Setidaknya aku tidak perlu sekaget ini saat mendengar cerita Leeteuk hyung dan menerima reaksi Yesung!" Ucap Kibum tersneyum tipis.

'_**Mianhae, Kibum. Aku juga tidak menyangka reaksinya akan seperti itu jika kau menyampaikan pesanku.' **_Siwon tersenyum tulus.

"Gwenchana. Lalu apa yang membuatmu seperti ini?" Tanya Kibum serius.

'_**Bisakah kita berbicara di ruaganmu saja. Aku takut kau dianggap gila karna berbicara sendiri.' **_Ucap Siwon.

Kibum mengangguk setuju. Bahkan beberapa suster sudah menatap kearahnya. Kibum langsung melangkah menuju ruangannya. Siwon sendiri sudah berada di sana. Dia arwah, kau ingat? Jadi dia bisa pindah kemana pun yang dia mau.

"Jadi?"

'_**Aku ingin kau membantuku untuk menyampaikan pesan pada Yesung. Aku tahu, dia merasa terluka saat aku masih bersamanya dulu.'**_

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Kibum tidak mengerti. Matanya menatap Siwon yang bersandar di jendela ruangan miliknya. Kibum sendiri memilih untuk duduk di meja miliknya.

'_**Saat aku mengetahui bahwa aku menderita kanker otak, aku berjanji akan menggunakan waktuku untuk membahagiakannya tetapi,' **_Siwon menatap Kibum, _**'Aku menyakitinya dan membuatnya membenciku hingga sekarang.'**_

Kibum mulai paham situasinya sekarang. Alasan kenapa Siwon tidak ingin Yesung tahu tentang penyakitnya dan alasan Yesung membenci rumah sakit.

"Lalu kau ingin aku mendekatinya agar pesanmu sampai padanya?" Tanya Kibum.

'_**Jika kau tidak keberatan membantuku maka ya.' **_Ucap Siwon sambil tersenyum.

Kibum menimang sebentar. Dia harus memikirkan resiko jika dia mendekati Yesung.

"Akan aku coba!" Ucap Kibum dan Siwon tersenyum tulus.

* * *

Sudah beberapa hari ini, hari Yesung terganggu dengan sosok Kibum yang selalu muncul tiba-tiba. Entah kenapa dokter muda itu selalu berusaha mendekatinya dan dirinya hanya berusaha menjauh.

Kibum sendiri harus pasrah saat tahu bahwa Yesung menghindarinya. Tetapi bukankah dia sudah berjanji untuk membantu Siwon jadi dia akan berusaha semampu yang dia bisa. Setiap hari, jika ada waktu kosong maka dia akan menghampiri Yesung dimana pun dia berada. Dia mengetahuinya dari Siwon yang selalu menjaga Yesung kapan pun.

"Kibum-ssi, berhenti mendekatiku!" Bentak Yesung.

Kibum yang berjalan dibelakangnya langsung berhenti dan menatap punggung rapuh Yesung.

"Wae? Apa aku mengganggumu?" Tanya Kibum tenang. Siwon yang berada di samping Kibum hanya tersenyum melihat ketenangan Kibum.

'_**Kau memancing masalah dengannya, Kibum.' **_Ucap Siwon.

Siwon tahu bahwa Yesung tidak suka jika ada yang mengucapkan nada setenang itu. Bahkan emosi Yesung akan semakin naik jika ada orang seperti itu di depannya.

"Ya, aku merasa terganggu jadi berhentilah menggangguku!" Ucap Yesung tanpa membalikkan tubuhnya.

"Bagaimana jika aku mendekatimu karna permintaan Siwon?"

DEG

Yesung membatu. Tubuhnya perlahan bergetar. Yesung membalikkan tubuhnya dan menatap tajam Kibum.

"Bilang padanya bahwa aku tidak meminta untuk kau mendekatiku!" Ucap Yesung dingin.

'_**Baby?' **_Ucap Siwon lirih.

"Kenapa? Apa karna Siwon tidak jujur padamu?" Tanya Kibum santai.

"Bukan urusanmu. Sebaiknya kau pulang sekarang!" Usir Yesung sambil membalikkan tubuhnya dan meninggalkan Yesung.

'_**Sebesar itu kah salahku, sayang!' **_Ucap Siwon sedih.

Kibum yang berada di sampingnya hanya menatap punggung Yesung dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

* * *

Tampak seorang namja manis yang sedang duduk sendirian sambil menikmati hembusan angin yang menerpa wajah manisnya. Matanya yang sipit terpejam. Tidak dipedulikannya dingin yang menyergap tubuhnya yang belum pulih, seperti kata Kibum kemarin. Yang dia tahu, sekarang dia butuh ketenangan.

"Kau bisa sakit jika seperti itu, Yesung-ssi!"

Yesung langsung membuka matanya dan menemukan Kibum berdiri dengan jas dokternya. Kacamata berframe hitam melengkapi ketampanannya. Kibum perlahan mendekati Yesung dan duduk disampingnya. Keduanya terdiam.

"Untuk masalah kemarin," hingga akhirnya Kibum memulai pembicaraan, "Aku minta maaf karna sudah berbuat lancang."

Yesung hanya diam.

"Tetapi apa kau percaya bahwa apa yang aku katakan memang benar dari Siwon?" Tanya Kibum. Matanya menatap Yesung yang menatap kedepan.

"Kau bahkan belum bertemu dengannya, Kibum-ssi. Bagaimana bisa kau bilang bahwa Siwon menitip pesan seperti itu?" Tanya Yesung tanpa menatap Kibum.

'_**Tapi itu memang pesan dariku, sayang!' **_Sosok Siwon terlihat berdiri di samping Yesung. Kibum hanya menatap Siwon.

"Tapi itu memang pesan darinya, Yesung-ssi." Kibum mencoba memberi Yesung pengertian.

"Bagaimana aku tahu kalau memang Siwon yang berpesan seperti itu, Kibum-ssi?"

'_**Karna aku ada di sini, sayang!'**_

"Karna dia memang ada disini, Yesung-ssi."

"Mwo?" Yesung menatap tidak percaya pada Kibum. "Jangan bercanda, Kibum-ssi!"

"Aku tidak bercanda. Untuk apa aku bercanda?" Tanya Kibum tenang.

Inilah yang membuat Yesung tidak bisa menjawab semua pertanyaan yang diberikan Kibum. Namja tampan itu selalu bertanya dengan nada tenang. Seolah apa pun yang dia tanyakan pasti mendapat jawaban yang pasti.

"Sebaiknya aku pergi dari sini!" Yesung langsung berdiri untuk meninggalkan Kibum.

Kibum sendiri memilih untuk menyusul Yesung.

"Bertanyalah."

"Huh?" Yesung berbalik untuk menatap Kibum. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Tanyakan apa pun yang mungkin tidak diketahui semua orang kecuali kalian berdua. Tidak orang tua Siwon atau Leeteuk hyung."

Yesung terdiam. Dia mendekati Kibum dan menatap tepat di manik gelap namja tampan itu. Siwon sendiri memilih menatap namja yang masih berstatus istrinya tersebut.

"Dulu, Siwon pernah berjanji akan mengajakku untuk berlibur keluar negeri. Hanya berdua, dia akan mengajakku kemana?" Tanya Yesung serius.

'_**Kanada, pada saat musim gugur. Tetapi mianhae sayang, aku tidak sempat menepati janjiku.' **_ Ucap Siwon.

"Kanada, pada saat musim gugur. Tetapi dia minta maaf karna tidak sempat menetapi janjinya."

Yesung terdiam saat mendengar jawaban Kibum. Dia tahu bahwa apa yang diucapkan Kibum benar karna memang itulah tempat yang ingin dia kunjungi. Bahkan musim kapan pun Kibum tahu.

Yesung menggeleng sebentar kemudian dia menatap Kibum. Perlahan Yesung mundur dan meninggalkan Kibum dan Siwon yang menatap kepergiannya sedih.

* * *

Sudah beberapa hari ini, Kibum tidak lagi berusaha mendekati Yesung. Dia sadar bahwa sampai kapanpun, Yesung tidak akan mempercayainya. Tetapi hatinya merasakan kehampaan yang sebelumnya tidak pernah dia rasakan. Dia selalu tersenyum jika mengingat wajah kesal Yesung. Tetapi tidak bertemu dengan namja manis itu untuk beberapa hari ini ternyata berdampak buruk pada sifatnya.

Matanya melirik jam yang ada dimejanya. Dia menghembuskan nafas saat melihat waktu menunjukkan jam makan siang. Biasanya dia akan mendatangi Yesung di rumahnya atau ditaman biasa tempat Yesung berdiam diri.

'_**Kau baik-baik saja, Kibum?' **_Siwon bertanya dengan nada cemas. Bagaimana pun namja tersebut sudah membantunya.

"Aku baik-baik saja, Siwon. Kau tidak mengunjungi Yesung?" Tanya Kibum.

Siwon tersenyum hingga kedua dimplenya terlihat. Dia kembali bersandar pada jendela ruangan Kibum. Entahlah, tetapi dia suka dengan suasana yang berada tepat didepan jendela Kibum.

'_**Kibum, apa kau mau membantuku untuk yang terakhir kalinya?' **_Siwon menatap Kibum serius.

"Apa?"

'_**Seandainya aku memintamu untuk menjaga Yesung, menggantikanku, apa kau mau?'**_

"Mwo? Jangan bercanda, Siwon." Ucap Kibum serius.

'_**Apa aku tampak seperti bercanda?' **_Tanya Siwon tidak kalah serius.

"Tapi kau tahu bagaimana Yesung saat aku mendekatinya."

'_**Aku yakin, perasaanya sudah berubah padamu Kibum. Begitu juga perasaanmu kan?'**_

'Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Kibum tidak mengerti.

'_**Aku tahu bahwa kau memiliki perasaan yang sama sepertiku terhadap Yesung. Ani, bahkan perasaanmu lebih besar dan itu membawa dampak yang baik pada Yesung.'**_

Kibum hanya diam mendengar ucapan Siwon. Tapi dia tidak menolak apa yang diucapkan Siwon memang benar.

Entah sejak kapan, perasaannya berubah kepada namja manis tersebut. Perasaan yang awalnya hanya tertarik sekarang berubah menjadi ingin memiliki dan melindungi.

'_**Aku tahu, bahwa sekarang Yesung sudah bukan menjadi milikku. Dia berhak bahagia dan itu bukan denganku.' **_Ucap Siwon.

"Siwon?"

'_**Aku mohon, penuhi permintaanku untuk yang terakhir ini. Setelahnya aku berjanji tidak akan meminta bantuanmu lagi.' **_

Kibum menatap Siwon dan kemudian dia tersenyum. "Aku berjanji!"

* * *

Entah sejak kapan Yesung berbaring tidak tenang diranjang miliknya. Ranjang yang biasanya rapi itu kini tampak berantakan dengan selimut yang terlempar kebawah. Yesung membalikkan tubuhnya kesegala arah tetapi tetap tidak menemukan posisi tidur yang nyaman menurutnya.

"Aiiss, kenapa aku memikirkan namja itu?" Ucap Yesung. Dia memeluk boneka kura-kura miliknya yang dihadiahkan Siwon dulu.

Siwon yang kebetulan berada di kamar tersebut, tersenyum miris. Dia tahu bahwa posisinya di hati Yesung sudah tidak seperti dulu lagi. Tetapi dia sudah berjanji bahwa ini terakhir kalinya dia membuat Yesung bersedih karenanya. Dia ingin Yesung berbahagia walaupun bukan dengannya. Setidaknya senyum manis yang dia sukai bisa kembali menghiasi wajah manis namjanya.

'_**Kau sudah bisa menemukan kebahagianmu, baby. Aku jadi bisa meninggalkanmu sekarang.' **_Ucap Siwon.

"Pergilah dari pikiranku, Kibum-ssi!" Ucap Yesung sambil memukulkan kepalanya dengan boneka kura-kura.

Ya. Dari tadi bayangan Kibum selalu menghantui pikirannya. Entah sejak kapan sosok namja tampan tersebut menghiasi pikirannya. Sejak Kibum tidak mengganggunya seperti sebelumnya, Yesung merasakan ada yang kurang saat dia menjalankan harinya.

Biasanya dia akan menemukan sosok Kibum, entah itu dihalaman rumahnya atau taman tempat biasa dia menyendiri. Tetapi sekarang yang ada hanya halaman yang kosong jika dia melihat halaman rumahnya.

Yesung menatap kosong langit kamarnya yang berhiaskan awan. Senyum sedih menghiasi wajahnya.

"Siwonnie, bolehkah aku memiliki perasaan ini kepada orang lain?" Yesung bermonolog.

'_**Aku tidak lagi mempunyai hak untuk melarangmu, sayang.' **_ucap Siwon dengan senyum lirih di bibirnya.

"Tetapi aku tidak bisa menggantikanmu, Wonnie." Lirih Yesung. Air mata mulai membuat jalannya.

'_**Baby, kau tidak perlu menggantikanku. Cukup tempatkan aku di posisi yang seharusnya.' **_Ucap Siwon. Tangannya mencoba mengusap air mata Yesung tapi yang ada tangannya malah menembus wajah Yesung.

"Aku mencintainya, Wonnie. Entah sejak kapan aku mulai merasakan ini tapi aku mencintainya sama seperti aku mencintaimu." Lirih Yesung.

'_**Baby, jangan seperti ini. Aku merestuimu, sayang. Karna aku yakin Kibum bisa membahagiakanmu lebih dari aku, sayang!' **_Ucap Siwon. Senyum tulus mulai terlukis dibibir tipisnya.

"Saranghae, Siwonnie!" Ucap Yesung. Setelahnya dia tertidur.

Siwon mendekatkan wajahnya dan mengecup sekilas bibir Yesung.

'_**Nado Saranghae, baby!'**_

* * *

Hari ini Kibum memutuskan untuk jalan-jalan keluar. Tanpa melepaskan jas dokternya, dia melangkahkan kakinya untuk menyusuri pusat Myeongdong. Tatapannya fokus menatap kerumunan orang-orang yang melewatinya.

Dia berhenti di lampu merah untuk menyebrang. Tetapi pandangan matanya tertuju pada satu namja. Namja yang selama ini tidak dia temui. Namja yang membuatny seperti orang linglung dan gila seperti ini.

Disana namja itu berdiri dengan wajah pucat khas orang sakit. Matanya tidak lepas dari sosok tersebut. Hingga lampu berubah warna menandakan para pejalan bisa memiliki haknya. Tetapi Kibum melihat. Dia lihat bahwa ada sebuah mobil yang tidak berhenti dan tepat menuju sosok yang dari tadi di tatapnya.

Sosok yang ditatap sepertinya tidak sadar karna pandangannya fokus pada jalanan dibawahnya. Dia hanya mengikuti arus para pejalan kaki. Dia tidak peduli terhadap teriakan para pejalan kaki yang memintanya menghindar. Dia tetap berjalan kedepan tanpa melihat sebuah mobil yang melaju tepat kearahnya.

"YESUNG!"

BRUK

Semua terjadi begitu cepat. Kibum yang berlari menuju Yesung dan mendorong namja manis tersebut walau dengan resiko Yesung terluka. Tapi bukankah itu lebih baik daripada harus menghadapi maut.

"Hei, cepat panggil ambulans. Ada yang tertabrak!"

Samar-samar Yesung melihat kerumunan orang yang mengelilingi sesuatu atau mungkin seseorang. Perlahan Yesung mendekati kerumunan tersebut. Semakin dekat langkahnya semakin sesak di dadanya. Air mata semakin mengalir saat kerumunan tersebut mulai membuat jalan untuknya.

Mata sipitnya membulat saat menemukan sosok yang dikenalnya terbaring di sana. Dengan darah yang mengalir menghiasi wajah tampannya. Senyum tulus terpatri di wajah tampannya.

"Kibum?" Panggil Yesung lirih.

Kibum tidak menyahut karna matanya terpejam erat.

'_**Kibum, aku rasa aku tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang.' **_Ucap Siwon pada sosok di sampingnya.

Kibum, sosok tersebut, menatap tubuhnya dengan senyum sedih. Hatinya sakit saat melihat Yesung menangis sambil memeluk dirinya dan meminta orang-orang untuk menghubungi ambulans.

'_**Kau tahu Siwon, terkadang apa yang kita harapkan bisa tidak sesuai dengan kenyataan yang ada. Terkadang kita harus rela untuk melepas takdir yang seharusnya bisa menjadi milik kita.' **_Ucap Kibum. Dia ingin menangis saat Yesung terus memanggil namanya dengan lirih.

'_**Tapi bukankah takdir bisa dirubah?' **_Tanya Siwon. Dia juga merasa sedih melihat Yesung seperti itu.

'_**Bisa tetapi terkadang Tuhan hanya akan merubah takdir jika orang tersebut mau berusaha lebih keras. Artinya resiko yang kau terima juga lebih besar.'**_ Ucap Kibum.

Akhirnya ambulans datang dan membawa tubuh Kibum. Yesung ikut kedalam mobil ambulans tersebut.

'_**Kibum, aku rasa sekarang waktunya untukmu merubah takdir itu. Kau tahu, usahamu dan juga Yesung cukup keras untuk membuat-Nya merubah takdir kalian.' **_Ucap Siwon serius.

Kibum hanya diam sambil menatap mobil ambulans yang meninggalkan lokasi kecelakaan tersebut.

* * *

Sudah hampir 2 hari Yesung menunggui Kibum yang belum sadar. Dia bahkan mengabaikan Leeteuk yang memintanya untuk beristirahat. Yesung lebih memilih menjaga Kibum karna dia ingin Kibum melihatnya saat pertama kali membuka mata.

Yesung menggenggam tangan Kibum erat. Sesekali Yesung menciumnya dan menatap Kibum sayu.

"Kibummie, apa kau tidak lelah tidur terus?" Tanya Yesung.

'_**Dengar itu, Kibum. Dia bahkan memanggilmu dengan nama semanis itu. Kembalilah!' **_Ucap sosok bernama Siwon.

'_**Aku takut akan menyakitinya kalau kembali.' **_Balas Kibum.

Sekarang keduanya sedang mengawasi Yesung yang menjaga Kibum. Kibum merasakan hatinya menghangat saat Yesung menggenggam tangannya. Senyum manis yang tampak diwajah pucat Yesung, membuat Kibum yakin bahwa Yesung memang takdirnya.

"Aku bahkan belum meminta maaf padamu dan mengatakan perasaanku. Aku mohon, bangunlah!" Lirih Yesung.

'_**Kibum, jangan sepertiku yang menyia-nyiakan Yesung hanya karna takut akan menyakitinya. Justru hal ini lah yang membuatnya sakit.' **_Nasehat Siwon.

'_**Tapi-'**_

'_**Hei, ini bukan Kibum yang aku kenal. Mana Kibum yang akan selalu yakin pada keputusannya?'**_

'_**Entahlah Siwon. Bahkan sekarang aku sudah kalah oleh takdir yang dibentuk-Nya.' **_Ucap Kibum lirih.

'_**Bukankah kau bilang, Dia akan merubah takdir dari seberapa besar usaha kita untuk merubahnya. Bahkan jika diperlukan, aku akan memohon pada-Nya agar mau merubah takdir kalian!' **_Ucap Siwon tegas.

'_**Gomawo, Siwon!' **_Ucap Kibum.

Keduanya kembali menatap sosok Yesung yang sudah tertidur sambil menggenggam tangan Siwon.

Keesokan harinya, Yesung terbangun saat merasakan sebuah sentuhan lembut dikepalanya. Dikucek pelan mata sipitnya untuk menyesuaikan cahaya matahari. Matanya terbuka lebar saat sosok Kibum yang tersenyum hangat padanya.

"Kibummie?" Panggil Yesung lirih.

"Ne, ada apa, chagi?" Tanya Kibum lembut.

GREP

"Hiks… Hiks…"

Tangis Yesung pecah setelah memeluk Kibum. Kibum sendiri tersenyum saat tangis yang didengarnya membuatnya menghangat. Dipeluknya tubuh Yesung dengan erat.

"Hei, kenapa kau menangis, hm?" Tanya Kibum lembut. Tangan kanannya mengelus lembut punggung Yesung.

"Ak… Aku… Mianhae…" Ucap Yesung lirih.

"Kenapa meminta maaf?" Kibum masih menggunakan nada lembutnya.

"Karna… Karna aku… sekarang… kau… hiks… hiks…"

"Hei, kenapa kau semakin menangis?" Kibum kaget saat Yesung semakin menangis.

Yesung menggeleng. Wajahnya disembunyikan diceruk leher Kibum.

"Aku baik-baik saja, saying. Bukankah dengan begini kau bisa merawatku, hm?"

Dapat Kibum rasakan Yesung mengangguk. Kibum tersenyum sambil mengecup puncak kepala Yesung.

"Saranghae." Ucap Kibum.

"Nado Saranghae." Balas Yesung.

Setelahnya mereka berpelukan lama. Kibum merasakan hatinya menghangat pagi ini. Matanya menatap sosok Siwon yang bersandar di jendela. Dengan pakaian serba putih dan diterpa sinar matahari, membuat sosoknya semakin tampan.

'_**Gomawo, Siwon!' **_Ucap Kibum sambil menatap mata Siwon.

'_**Aku percayakan setengah jiwaku padamu, Kibum!'**_

Sosok Siwon langsung menghilang dengan senyum tulu terpatri diwajah tampannya. Kibum semakin memeluk Yesung erat.

"Aku berjanji, Siwon!" Gumam Kibum pelan.

**END**

* * *

**A/n**

**Annyeong…**

**Bagaimana ff ini?**

**Ini terinspirasi dari sebuah film yang entah apa judulnya..**

**Anggap ini sebagai pembayaran hutang karna update fict yang lain lama banget…**

**Terima kasih kepada readers yang membaca fict ini …**

**Saya bingung mau ketik apa lagi jadi…**

**Review ne…**


End file.
